This invention relates to the packaging and dispensing of hair straightener or relaxer chemicals of a non-lye or a lye-type and more specifically to the dispensing of these chemicals from a pressurized container. One problem is possible chemical reaction between the propellent and the straightener or relaxer.
In order to provide a barrier between hair relaxer/straightener and the gas used to pressurize the container, a bag has been used to contain the straightener relaxer thereby providing mechanical separation of the propellent and the straightener/relaxer.
Due to the chemically active nature of the straightener/relaxer, a chemical reaction may occur between the straightener/relaxer and any metal parts of the container dispensing system.